


【TSN/NYSM/DE】Eduardo's Secret（下）

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】Eduardo's Secret（下）

双性花预警！！前文见lof

 

【下】

    和Eduardo结婚仪式比Daniel想象的要隆重复杂很多，原本三骑士和Dylan兴致勃勃地想要给他策划一场前所未有的魔术与魔法结合的世纪婚礼，但Eduardo的家人早已透过Eduardo向Daniel传达了他们的意思：这场婚礼由Saverin家来操办。这也没什么不好，Daniel很爽快的就答应了，一是他抢走了Saverin家最受宠的小王子，在其他方面的确应该做些让步，二是如果看Lula那个兴致勃勃的样子，他还真怕她在自己的婚礼上来点什么“惊喜”，Daniel一点也不想自己的岳父岳母因为她的头或手臂突然飞出去而心脏病发作。

    婚礼选在纽约举行，这是他们相识相爱的地方，婚礼一结束他俩就按照原计划乘坐Saverin家的私人飞机去了Saverin家的私人岛屿度蜜月，终于在天黑时到达这座坐落于西班牙圣米格尔湾的岛屿。

    夜色下的岛屿别有一番风味。不过Daniel暂时没心情去欣赏这些，他和Eduardo住在岛屿中心的度假别墅里，岛上的工作人员以及跟随他们前来的仆从住在离他们较远的房子里。天色已晚，岛上的人建议他们等白天再出来游玩，这正符合魔术师的心意，Daniel牵着Eduardo的手回了那座漂亮的白色别墅，别墅里的设备应有尽有，但Daniel明显有更重要的事情要做。

    “一起洗澡好不好？”Daniel看到主卧那张宽大的King Size就什么也不想了，揽紧Eduardo的腰就开始索吻。他为了这个矜持的小王子禁欲太长时间了，今晚可得连本带利的一起讨回来。

    Eduardo乖乖地承受着亲吻，“你先去吧。”他软软地说道，红红的脸蛋引得Daniel亲了好几口。

    “乖乖等我，不许乱跑。”Daniel咬了一口他挺翘的鼻子便去洗澡，进浴室前他回头看了一眼Eduardo，心肝宝贝正坐在床上抱着一只枕头发呆。

    Daniel尽可能快速的洗了个澡，披上一条干净的浴袍就出去寻找他的新婚丈夫。如他所想，Eduardo还是维持着那个姿势出神，甚至没有脱下那件笔挺的西装外套，头发上也带着些婚礼上使用的亮晶晶的闪粉，整个人看起来像一个过于精美的娃娃。Daniel轻手轻脚地走近后一把将Eduardo抱进怀里，一起倒进柔软的床铺。

    “发什么呆？今天除了我之外什么都不许想。”Daniel使劲亲着Eduardo的脸和唇，把看起来不太开心的他逗笑了。

    “别闹了Danny……要洗澡。”Eduardo在Daniel快要一路吻下去的时候及时推开了他，像只受惊的小鹿一样从他怀里跳了出来又撒开蹄子奔向浴室，动作快的Daniel都没来得及抓住他。

    Daniel深吸一口气，忍住了想要冲进去把他就地正法的冲动。婚礼上的Eduardo甜的跟一块泡在蜂蜜里的糖果一样，挽着他父亲的胳膊走向Daniel时，眼里的星星足以把教堂照亮。怎么会变成这样魂不守舍的样子呢？Daniel回想起婚礼之前，他偷偷跑去见一眼Eduardo时，刚好看见他和他的母亲Paula待在一起阳台上，距离有些远，Daniel听不清二人在说什么，只看见Eduardo低着头，偶尔摇头，不用看面部表情，他也知道小王子十分难过。Daniel正犹豫着该不该去打扰一下这看起来不是很愉快的谈话，Eduardo就站起来给了母亲一个拥抱， Paula像哄孩子一样拍了拍他的后背，牵着Eduardo的手离开了。可能就是那通谈话，让Eduardo心事重重。Daniel揉了揉太阳穴，今天是他们结婚的日子，他不想Eduardo不开心，但愿他只是紧张而已。

    说到这，浴室里的水声响了好一阵子了，Eduardo怎么还没洗好。Daniel脑海里不可避免的浮现出某些电影镜头，漂亮性感的女特工借着洗澡的机会从窗户/排气扇/天窗逃之夭夭，剩下倒霉催的冤大头对着空无一人的浴室狂飙脏话。

    Daniel越想越害怕，他疾步走向浴室，忍住破门而入的想法保持理智地敲了敲门：“宝贝，洗好了吗？”

    谢天谢地，听到他的呼唤，持续到Daniel心烦的水声终于停了下来，他家小蜜糖的声音安抚了Daniel难得的紧张害怕的情绪。

    “Danny，”小蜜糖的声音带着些犹豫，“我马上洗好了。”

    说是马上洗好，Daniel还是等了将近十分钟。等Eduardo系着和他同样款式的浴袍出来时，Daniel刚把香槟拿进卧室。

    Eduardo紧张的快要喘不过气了，以至于接过Daniel递来的香槟就猛地往下灌，把准备和他碰杯的Daniel吓了一跳。

    “怎么了这是？”Daniel好笑地擦了擦Eduardo因为喝得太猛而流出的酒，冰凉的酒液将Eduardo粉嫩的唇瓣浸得水润动人，Daniel擦着擦着就生出了更多旖旎的心思，还没等他玩够，Eduardo就脸红着站起来，去房间的吧台边给自己重新倒了一杯酒，飘忽的眼神就是不肯望向Daniel。

    “紧张什么，又不是第一次见我，”Daniel把空酒杯放在桌上，拥着Eduardo回到床边坐下，拉过他戴着婚戒的那只手放在唇边亲吻，两只戒指靠在一起散发着温暖的光芒，“是我的错觉吗？宝贝你好像有点不开心。”

    “没有，我没有不开心，”Eduardo主动吻上了Daniel的唇，认真地说：“今天是我从出生以来，最开心的一天了。”也有可能变成最绝望的一天。

    Daniel笑着含住了主动送过来的唇瓣，将Eduardo推倒在床上，柔软的床铺因为二人的重量而微微陷了下去，Eduardo的皮肤在深色床单的衬托下白的发光，像坠落凡间的天使一样纯洁，惹来了恶魔的觊觎。

    Eduardo因为Daniel暧昧的抚摸而颤抖着，那双为他送过玫瑰、戴上戒指的手正细细地爱抚每一寸肌肤，脖子、胸口，越来越往下……在Daniel解开浴袍的时候，Eduardo抓住了他的手。

    “别怕，”Daniel与他十指相扣，被握住的手心里全是汗，Daniel没太注意Eduardo的异常，他只以为是他太过紧张了，事实上，魔术师早就被Eduardo乖乖躺在床上的模样挑起了性欲，长久以来能看不能吃的宝贝终于可以任他为所欲为，Daniel难免有些急切的想要将他拆吃入腹，他的手指略过Eduardo的性器，在顶端打了好几个转，又挑逗似的地直奔他的目的地，“一会就好好疼……”

    Daniel愣住了，他触碰到一个不应该长在Eduardo身体上的物体。

    Eduardo憋了好久的眼泪也在Daniel迅速将他大腿分开的那一刻像断了线的珍珠一般洒落。

    “这……这是……”即使见多识广如Daniel此刻也说不出话来，明亮的灯光把一切都坦诚在他的眼里，在Eduardo阴囊的下方，一个本应只属于女人的雌穴安安静静地躺在那里。

    “对不起……”Eduardo哭着向Daniel道歉，秘密被揭穿让他羞愤地恨不得昏死过去，“对不起……我……我不是故意……”他透过泪光发现Daniel依然紧盯着那里，企图合拢双腿却被抓住脚踝固定在身体两侧，所有的秘密都被这个屈辱的姿势出卖的一干二净。“你别看…”Eduardo用手捂住那里，他的脚踝被Daniel抓的有些疼。

    Daniel没说话，直接跪在了Eduardo的脚背上，空出来的一只手抓住了Eduardo的手，另一只摸了摸那朵粉嫩的花瓣。

    “嗯……”Eduardo被激的一颤，奇异的感觉像一股电流传遍全身。

    Daniel却继续抚摸着那里，一言不发的模样让Eduardo又委屈又害怕，他既想让Daniel不要不理他，又怕从爱人的嘴里吐出什么伤人的话语。“我也不想这样，可是……一出生就有……”Eduardo强忍着那里传来的异样感觉，哽咽着解释。

    “你之前不让我碰就是因为这个？”Daniel故作严肃的开口，冷冰冰的语气似乎吓到了Eduardo，他的小鹿委屈地抽了抽鼻子，眼看又要哭出来。只有Daniel自己知道，他用了多大的力气才没有笑着狠狠抱自己的傻宝贝，他用拇指揉弄着穴口，只是简单的触碰就让这朵青涩的小花吐出蜜一样的甜水。

    Daniel决定继续“逼问”这个小骗子：“还有谁知道这件事，你母亲？”回想起在阳台上的那一幕，很有可能就是Paula在询问Eduardo关于自己知不知道这件事。

    “只有我父母和家庭医生知道。”Eduardo来不及为此伤心了，因为从下身传来的快感越来越明显，他被这种陌生的快感弄得手足无措，尤其是当Daniel试探性地将食指关节插进去时，Eduardo小小地尖叫了一声，但脚背被压住的他无法躲开，只能任由Daniel对他做这种奇怪的事情。

    “我该怎么罚你？小坏蛋，瞒了我这么久。”Daniel抽出食指，还没等Eduardo松口气又插了回去，魔术师略微粗糙的指腹摩擦着穴口的嫩肉。

    Eduardo被快感折磨得说不清楚话，只能抽噎着道歉：“对不起……我怕你……怕你……”我怕你不要我，我怕你觉得我是怪物。

    “傻不傻。”Daniel彻底被那双哭泣着的大眼睛打败了，满心的怜爱和疼惜都快要溢出来，哪里还顾得上生气。他松开Eduardo被钳制住的双腿，俯下身紧紧地搂着他，然后想方设法的安慰。

    “这是上天赐予你的礼物……”

    “我应该用一个良好的心态去面对，接受自己，不要因此自卑，我只是比其他人多了一部分而已。”Eduardo泪水还没擦干，背书一般开口，“从小papa和mom就这么教我。”

    Daniel挑眉，看来他不用费尽心思去煲什么心灵鸡汤了，Dr.Daniel有他自己的做法。

    “有种方法，你父母肯定没教过你。”

    “是什么？”

    Daniel再次分开Eduardo的膝盖，低下头用舌头去舔舐那块宝贵的处女地。他今早刮了胡子，晚上长出的小胡茬看着虽不明显，但那里的皮肤太过细嫩，硬硬刺刺的感觉快要把Eduardo逼疯，更别提那条作乱的舌头还接吻似的挑逗着敏感的阴蒂。

    “这样不行……呜……不要舔……不行啊Danny……”铺天盖地的陌生快感如巨浪打翻了Eduardo。

    Daniel尝试着把舌头抵进狭窄的入口，温热潮湿的嫩肉吞吐着他的舌头，甜腻的滑水沾湿了他的下巴。

    Eduardo扭着腰臀企图躲避Daniel，手指在Daniel的耳边乱抓，他又怕真的把人抓伤了，只好像小猫一样挠着。

    Daniel暂时放过这里，比起舌头和手指不疼不痒的挑逗，他更希望直接用阴茎贯穿这朵玫瑰花，用疼痛给Eduardo打上自己的印记。

    “唔......”Eduardo被吻住，Daniel嘴里全是那里流出的液体。等Eduardo全吞下去后，魔术师才笑着松开他的唇舌。

    “好不好吃？”Daniel舔他红了的眼角。

    “不许说...”Eduardo从没见过这种流氓招数，他捂住Daniel的嘴，自以为凶狠的瞪着他，却被魔术师又舔了手心。

    “我想吻遍你的全身，”像是要验证自己说的话，Daniel开始吻Eduardo露在外面的每一寸皮肤，“我爱你，宝贝”

    “你是上帝变给我最好的魔术，”Daniel抬起Eduardo的双腿缠到腰上，暧昧的抚摸着漂亮流畅的腰臀线，硬到发痛的阴茎抵着娇嫩的入口磨蹭，交融的淫液将饱满的龟头浸得发亮。“接受我，也接受你自己，好不好？”

    Eduardo说不出话，因为Daniel的阴茎正一寸一寸地进入他的身体。饱胀的龟头像撬开蚌肉的刀一样直直的闯入禁地，几滴鲜血滑过顶端流淌到床单上。他脸色苍白，连呼吸的力气都没有了，泛白的双手几乎要把床单绞破。太疼了，像身体活活被劈成两半，Daniel快把他撕裂了。

    “疼....Dan......好疼啊...”Eduardo哭着求饶，他连动一下都疼，更不敢推开Daniel。

    其实Daniel也疼，他的东西甚至还有一半留在外面，火热紧致的小穴就把他夹得动弹不得。Eduardo的雌穴太过稚嫩，像嫩滑的豆腐一样，Daniel生怕一个用力就给撞散了。刚刚说要用疼痛“惩罚”Eduardo的决心早被甩在一边，他看着心肝宝贝这幅连哭都不能用力的模样只觉得心被揪着疼，刚想俯下身把人抱着哄哄，就连带着身下的利刃在温暖的肉穴动了动。

    “你不要乱动啊！”Eduardo推开靠近他的Daniel，泪眼汪汪的发着小脾气，脚后跟还无意识地磨蹭着Daniel的后腰。

    都有力气推他了，Daniel揉了揉Eduardo的乳尖，不出意外的又被瞪了一眼。Daniel轻笑，这才是Eduardo，刚才那个流着眼泪道歉的小哭包一点也不像他。

    “你笑什么。”Eduardo有些委屈，更多的是羞赧。下面已经不像之前那样疼了，取而代之的是极大的满足感，Daniel的东西撑得他好胀，热热的痒痒的感觉从两人结合的地方如同电流一样流过全身。

    “没什么，我只是在想，宝贝既然有这个的话，”Daniel摸了摸正在容纳他的花瓣，敏感柔嫩的器官因为他的触碰害羞的缩了一下，他又将手放到Eduardo的小腹上暧昧地抚摸着，“那你有没有子宫？是不是能给我生孩子？”

    “你……”Eduardo脸红着挪开Daniel放在他肚子上的手，“我不知道…”Eduardo的小哭腔又甜又糯，撩的Daniel更加忍不住了，他按住了Eduardo的腰肢，在小鹿惊愕的眼神中继续往里挺进。“小骗子，不告诉我的话，我就自己找。”

    “呜……”Eduardo只能感觉到那根粗长的性器像没有尽头一样侵犯着自己，之前他好不容易稍微适应了一些，现在又被Daniel缓慢而坚定的进攻击地溃不成军。“别再进……好大……呜……啊啊啊！”

    “找到了，在这里，”Daniel感到顶端撞到了那朵花苞一样的软肉，他心领神会地挺腰往那里研磨，“宝贝，这么浅的吗？”

    “别……啊……不要……”Eduardo的肚子里仿佛有一枚新鲜的柠檬，随着Daniel的顶弄压榨出酸涩的汁水，“难受……呜……”

    “如果你一见面就告诉我你身上藏着这么朵漂亮的玫瑰，宝贝，”Daniel喘着粗气继续欺负Eduardo的子宫颈，那里如同婴儿的小嘴一样会吸吮他的顶端，他甚至想破开那个狭窄的通道直接顶进Eduardo的子宫里，“我们的孩子都已经会走路了。”

    “我不会生……呜呜呜……”

    “那可不行，必须生，”Daniel笑着继续征服那块私密的领地，“宝贝以后不上班了好不好？在家乖乖等我操你。”他干的尽兴，说话也随着动作越来越粗鲁，把Eduardo说得脸更红了几分。

    Daniel低下头咬着Eduardo娇嫩的乳尖，牙齿叼着乳头用舌头反复品尝，整个乳晕都湿漉漉的，“以后这里也会产奶水的，和你一样香香甜甜的，不过必须我先喝，”他像是要吸出乳汁一样用力，“就算是宝宝也不许跟我抢。”

    Eduardo被他的话羞的不知道该怎么办，“你……乱说……”出身良好的小少爷没听过这种下流话，更不会骂人，只能红着脸在丈夫的肩膀和背上小猫似的乱抓。但他的脑海里却不可抑制地浮现出一副画面，他在家里一丝不挂的躺着，西装革履的Daniel伏在他身上像现在这样用力吸吮他的乳头，旁边是他们的宝宝，正一脸无辜地望着自己。Eduardo要被这个幻想羞死了，连带着小穴也痉挛般紧缩着，牢牢地箍住火热的阴茎。

    “在想什么？小骚货，下面吸得我这么紧，想我早点射出来好让你生孩子？”Daniel揉捏着手里的臀瓣，挺起肉棒从不同的角度戳刺甜蜜的宫口。大量粘腻的滑水争先恐后地从Eduardo身体里涌出，把二人交合的私处弄得水光泛滥。

    “不是……啊Dan……我要……啊啊啊…”Eduardo浑身激烈的颤抖，前方挺立多时的性器喷出一股股白液，尽数喷在Daniel的小腹和耻毛上。高潮中的淫穴越来越紧致，深处不断地抽搐痉挛，Eduardo还没从阴茎高潮的快感中回过神来，强烈的阴道高潮又将他推向了顶端，他已经完全失了神志，只知道浪叫着扭动腰肢迎合Daniel越来越凶狠的抽插。

    Daniel被Eduardo高潮时艳丽的神情激得心神俱醉，肉棒在湿漉漉的花穴里又狠干了十几下，随即抵着宫口将精液尽数射给了他。

    射完精的Daniel没有急着退出去，他抱着失神的Eduardo细细亲吻，怀里的宝贝还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，连Daniel把舌尖喂给他都只能无意识的含着吸吮。

    “嗯……”Eduardo一颤，Daniel将深埋在他体内的性器抽了出去，空气瞬间涌入了被撑到极限的小穴，随之而来的空虚感也淹没了他。

    Daniel拉开Eduardo的大腿欣赏浓稠的白色液体顺着穴口往下流淌的画面，连刚刚没被照顾的后穴也被淫水和精液浸透湿了。

    “不要看……”Eduardo顺着Daniel的眼光，自然知道丈夫正邪笑着打量什么，他顾不上私处传来的酸麻感，脸红着拍了一下Daniel的手臂。

    “很好看啊，”Daniel心满意足的亲了宝贝一口，脑海里早已转过千百遍折腾人的方式，“抱你去镜子那边看好不好？”说着他就要将Eduardo打横抱起来，Eduardo那双长腿自然极力挣扎，动作大了导致精液流的更快，才被操的可怜兮兮的小鹿又不敢动了，呜咽着打掉Daniel伸过来想要抱他的手，反而被捉住亲了好几口。

    “小坏蛋，刚刚还哭着跟我道歉，现在就开始打我了。”

    Eduardo睁大了眼睛不知道该怎么办，只好犹豫地摸了摸Daniel刚刚被他打过的手背，“痛不痛啊？Danny。”小心翼翼的声调和动作把Daniel逗乐了。

    “吃下去，我就原谅你。”Daniel用食指在穴口刮了一下还在流淌着的精液，递到Eduardo唇边。

   Daniel原本也只是想逗逗他，他喜欢看宝贝脸红心跳的模样，没想到Eduardo居然乖乖的，像小猫喝奶一样把沾满精液的手指含进嘴里吸吮，小舌头在略微粗糙的指腹上来回舔舐，把Daniel撩的火起。

    “好不好吃？”Daniel的欲望再一次抬起头，直挺挺的冲着Eduardo耀武扬威。

    Eduardo脸红着摇头，他后知后觉的回想起刚刚做了什么，一时间只想找个地方把脸埋进去。“我想睡觉了……”他软软的开口。

    Daniel揉了揉Eduardo发红的乳头，毫不客气的拒绝了：“这才哪到哪？宝贝，今晚我可不打算让你睡。”

    “你……你不讲道理！”Eduardo从没在Daniel这里得到一个不字，他瞬间委屈起来，连Daniel把他翻成趴跪的姿势时都在闹别扭。

    “是我不讲道理在先，还是某人骗我在先？”Daniel朝着眼前挺翘的屁股就是一巴掌，他下手当然不会重，但Eduardo还是可怜的呜咽了一声。

    “啊……你说了不生气了的。”Eduardo背对着Daniel把脸埋在枕头里，不自觉扭动着的腰臀摆出一道漂亮性感的曲线。

    Daniel打量着小鹿白皙的臀部，上面有他刚刚撞击成的浅红色的印记，而埋藏在臀瓣中央的那朵浅粉色的小花，就是他这次的目标。他将阴茎重新插回到潮湿温暖的雌穴里，熟悉的饱胀感让Eduardo忍不住呻吟出声。

    “不生气归不生气，惩罚还是需要的，何况这也不算惩罚吧，毕竟宝贝这么能吃。”Daniel缓慢的摩擦着Eduardo的私处，让自己的宝贝更能适应一下他的尺寸，也适应着他在床上调情的话，“刚才舒不舒服？”

    “嗯……”Eduardo大口吸着气，努力接纳他的入侵。

    Daniel就着湿滑的液体将两根手指插入Eduardo泛着迷人水光色泽的后穴，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，他甚至能感觉到自己的阴茎是怎么在Eduardo的雌穴里抽送的。

    “那里……不行啊……Danny……”Eduardo嘴上说着拒绝的话，身体却诚实地摆出迎合的姿态，他扭着臀部摇尾巴般想将Daniel的手指甩出去，对性爱食髓知味的小骚货并没表现出太疼的样子，连Daniel对他更过分的侵犯都没有异议。

    Daniel没说话，性器和手指继续缓慢却有力地进攻着Eduardo两处幼嫩的肉穴，他欣赏着Eduardo沉醉于欲望的模样，低哑着声音哄他：“宝贝，我要进去了。”

    Eduardo被前后传来的快感折磨得快要疯了，他的阴茎也急需安慰的在床单上胡乱磨蹭戳刺，却被男人恶劣地提起腰部，得不到满足的Eduardo几乎是哭着向他索求疼爱：“你不是……嗯……已经在了吗……我要……”

    Daniel轻笑，拔出深埋在温暖阴穴里的性器，被伺候得太过舒服的肉棒叫嚣着去寻找刚刚缠绵过的爱巢，好在它马上就被主人送进另一个更加火热紧致的甬道。

    “啊……”粗硬硕大的阴茎捅进湿热的后穴，撑开脆弱娇嫩的肠壁，缓缓向内挤入，Eduardo无助地抓紧床单，他想向Daniel求饶让他不要再进去了，张嘴却只能吐出破碎的呻吟。

    Daniel的汗水不断滴落在Eduardo背上，顺着极其流畅漂亮的腰臀线流淌过结合的地方。他还嫌不过分，直接将四根手指捅入Eduardo的雌穴里抽插，溅起噗呲噗呲的水声。

    “不要啊，那里，不行的Danny……啊啊……会坏的……”Eduardo如同一直被驯服的雌兽一般接受着伴侣的侵犯，每一下深入的抽插似乎都要把他往死里操干，他的两个穴里仿佛装着一汪甜蜜的泉水，正接受着来自Daniel强势的开垦，一股股淫液仿佛失禁似的流淌出来包裹住肉棒，穴口的媚肉被反复的拖出来又塞回去，极度满足和膨胀的快感自脊椎蔓延全身，几乎要撑爆他。

    Daniel的动作越来越激烈，淫穴被阴茎磨得发烫，连藏在深处的敏感点都被壮硕的龟头撞的麻木，Daniel的手指也极快的抠挖着脆弱的花穴，下身传来的强烈快感彻底征服了Eduardo，他浪叫着再一次达到高潮，软软的趴伏在床上，雌穴不断往外喷着透明的液体，将Daniel的手掌和手腕都浸湿了。

    “宝贝的水好多，”男人放缓了抽插的速度，Eduardo刚刚后穴也高潮了，粘腻湿滑的液体冲击着他敏感的顶端，Daniel差点没忍住也射了出来，他稳了稳心神，低下头亲了亲被自己玩坏的小公主，“告诉我，舒不舒服？”

    Eduardo只是一副被操得太狠的模样倒在床上失神，甜蜜的大眼睛愣愣地看着床头的灯饰，没理会Daniel的调笑，连Daniel凑过来吻他都只会乖乖的张嘴，可怜兮兮地任他索求的态度大大取悦了某位控制狂。

    “宝贝，想我射到前面还是后面？”Daniel“好心”地询问着Eduardo的意见，一双手在他遍布红痕的屁股上揉捏搓弄。

    Eduardo不说话，偶尔扭一下腰想甩开Daniel的手。

    “那我射到你后面了，放心我的小公主，今晚保证让你每张小嘴都吃的饱饱的。”看来是真被操坏了，连喊他小公主都没反应。Daniel笑着吻他，同时加大了抽送的 速度和力度，直到把精液悉数浇灌在肠壁上，才满足的搂过Eduardo躺倒在一塌糊涂的床上。

    “跟我说话呀宝贝，为什么不理我？”餍足的野兽抱着美人亲吻，Eduardo汗湿的皮肤像一块温润的白玉，手放上去就不想离开。见Eduardo还是不说话，Daniel用手把他两腿间的精液刮擦的到处都是，细腻的大腿根部被涂满了，两颗被咬到红肿的乳头当然也没被放过。

    “不要玩了……Danny……”Eduardo最终还是没抵得过丈夫下流的行径，软绵绵的开口向他讨饶。

    “那你亲我一口。”Daniel见好就收，但还是想索要一点点利息。

    Eduardo犹豫的眨巴着眼睛，软糯的语调像是撒娇，“那只是亲一口，不许做别的。”

    “我保证。”Daniel点头，成功的收获了一个小心翼翼的亲吻。

    但Eduardo忘记了，结婚之前他为了保守秘密曾无数次对Daniel说过这种话，“只许亲一口，其他事情不许做”“不准往下摸了Danny。”“亲也不能亲了。”……每一次Daniel都会极力克制自己的欲望然后遵从他的意愿。但现在潘多拉的魔盒已经被打开，Daniel的诺言再也不能相信，而Eduardo依然傻傻地把自己毫无保留的送到他手里。

    Daniel擒住微微嘟起的嘴唇啃咬，双唇摩挲着他的唇瓣说道：“刚刚是不是说要把你每张小嘴都喂饱？”

    Eduardo红着脸不说话，他还不知道Daniel在打什么坏主意。

    “这里要不要吃？”他几乎是明示的咬了一口饱满红润的唇。

    “不要……”Eduardo摇头拒绝，虽然他今晚承受的够多了，口交还是远远超过了他的认知范围。他怯怯地瞄了一眼Daniel还未软下去的巨茎，又马上脸红心跳的转过了头。

    “行吧，”Daniel也不逼他，反正以后日子还长，他会慢慢带Eduardo体验性的各种快感，但今晚他还不打算就这么放过他，说好不睡觉的，“那把我射给你的东西都吃下去。”也不管Eduardo是否情愿，他几乎是强硬的牵着Eduardo的手抚摸过两个小穴和乳头，又逼着他把沾在手指上的精液舔干净，Daniel简直要爱死他这幅纯情无辜又淫荡的模样。

 

    “去哪？”突然被打横抱起的失重感让Eduardo害怕得抱住Daniel的肩膀，他被抱出房间，外面略凉的空气拂过他汗湿的身体，Eduardo忍不住打了个寒颤。

    Daniel抱他坐在二楼小客厅的沙发上，柔软的沙发因为承受两个人的重量而下陷，“怕你在房间里太闷，带你出来透透气。”Daniel让Eduardo跨坐在自己身上，两条无处安放的长腿委屈的伸在Daniel身体两侧，方便他尽情的玩弄，从大腿摸到小腿，又去把玩圆润可爱的脚趾。Eduardo再不情愿也没力气和他闹了，顶多像被惹毛的小鹿一样甩甩蹄子，扭着屁股和腰想摆脱他的禁锢。直到Daniel的阴茎又一次嚣张地抵着他的私处，Eduardo才不敢乱动。

    “dudu想我先操哪一个？”Daniel托着Eduardo的屁股，让硬挺的性器来回磨蹭着两个穴口，手还抽空把玩着Eduardo的阴茎，用指甲轻轻扣弄顶端的小洞。

    Eduardo委屈地嘟着被吻红的嘴唇，他现在只想睡觉：“都不想，我好累啊Danny。”

    Daniel对心肝宝贝的撒娇并没有照单全收，他随手在Eduardo屁股上不轻不重地抽了一巴掌，又抓住弹滑的臀肉揉捏，“小骗子，明明两个小骚穴都舍不得我。”

    这话不假，每当Daniel的顶端稍微插入时都会被热情的穴肉挽留，但还没等吸吮满足，肉棒又会离开那里去到另一个洞口。Eduardo不喜欢若有若无的挑逗和戳刺，尽管下半身又酸又胀，但熟悉的性器靠过来时他满脑子都还回想着刚刚灭顶的快感，两个小穴又不听话的流了好多水，将Daniel的肉棒浇灌得愈发狰狞。

    “说呀亲爱的，先操哪一个？”Daniel忍得辛苦，他极力克制将Eduardo狠狠压下去猛操的欲望。

    “先……后面……”尽管已经被操透了，不再是小处女的Eduardo还是不能像一个娴熟荡妇那样说出不堪的词语，他只好把发烫的脸颊埋进Daniel肩膀。

    “为什么是后面？”Daniel将粗挺的肉棒一口气塞入Eduardo的后穴，那里早就淌着水等待男人的侵犯，不断溢出的淫水积在洞口，被男人粗鲁的拍打撞击成细碎的白色泡沫。感到Eduardo在他的肩膀上用力咬了一口，疼痛感反而更加刺激了Daniel的性欲，就着阴茎深埋在淫穴深处的姿势翻身将人压在身下，把在眼前晃来晃去的长腿压向Eduardo的胸部，使他整个人都折成一个最方便操干的姿势。

    “啊……太快了Dan……慢一点呜呜呜……嗯啊……”

    Daniel用力抽插了几分钟就拔出来插入受到冷落的雌穴，虽然前面被满足的感觉很舒服，但还没吃饱的后穴传来的空虚感也让小公主很不满意。

    “不要走……”Eduardo一时分不出到底哪里更需要被疼爱，委屈地扒拉着Daniel放在他腰侧的手。

    Daniel笑着俯下身亲他，舔着他的嘴唇小声说：“两个小骚穴都这么贪吃，我不能同时满足宝贝怎么办？找别人来一起操你好不好？”

    “不要！！呜……你放开我！！”Eduardo听到这话就哭了，哭着扭着要从Daniel身下逃开，被Daniel眼疾手快的压住，兴风作浪的长腿又开始在Daniel身侧不停乱扭，滑腻的大腿还不太好抓住，Daniel只好狠狠地操干他的骚穴，魔术师狂风暴雨般的进攻让他无从招架，在Daniel身下委屈地威胁道：“我不要别人呜呜呜……你……你要是敢让别人碰我……我……”他不知道该如何说狠话来表达内心的恐惧，憋的脸都红了，泪水也跟不要钱似的往下掉。

    自己作死的Daniel哭笑不得，怎么一句dirty talk就把人弄得这么惨。他抱着Eduardo边亲边哄：“你全身上下都是我的，我巴不得把你锁在家里只给我一个人看，怎么会舍得让别人碰你？”他心疼的吻掉那一串泪水，又去舔吻哭红的眼角。

    “那你为什么要说那种话？”Eduardo打了个小小的哭嗝。

    Daniel语塞，只能自认倒霉的继续哄，直到把人操的舒服了只会哼哼唧唧才算完。

    他还给双腿发软的Eduardo穿上浴袍带到阳台上去，深夜的小岛笼罩在朦胧的月光之下，见证这对爱侣甜蜜的新婚之夜。Eduardo撑着栏杆倚在Daniel怀里，只有他自己知道他的浴袍从后面被撩起，丈夫的阴茎正轮流操干着两个蜜穴，尽管微凉的海风带走了他的呻吟，Eduardo还是害羞地拉过Daniel的手覆在唇上。

    偃旗息鼓时快四点了，主卧的床铺已经不能用一塌糊涂来形容了，Daniel把人洗干净之后抱到客卧，Eduardo已经快睡着了，Daniel分开他的大腿检查了受尽疼爱的两个小穴，好在除了有些红肿之外并没有其他撕裂的伤口。Daniel忍不住低头亲了几口，他装作没有看见Eduardo红了的脸颊。

    “我爱你，”Daniel在Eduardo额头上留下珍视的一吻，“宝贝晚安。” 

     睡熟的Eduardo往他怀里钻了钻。

 

    Eduardo一直睡到第二天下午，浑身的酸疼提醒他昨晚Daniel是如何过分的，来不及脸红和羞涩，Eduardo只想知道Daniel去哪了，为什么不在他身边。

    “Danny……”过度使用的嗓音哑的可怕，Eduardo有些着急的想下床找他。

    “宝贝，醒了？”Daniel端着餐盘走进房门，看他醒了便快步走向床边给了他一个大大的拥抱和亲吻，“午安宝贝。”

    “你去哪了？”Eduardo眼眶都快红了。

    “我从早上到现在一直守着你，没想到只是下去拿个午餐你就醒了，怕你醒来之后肚子饿，”Daniel和他额头抵额头，有些愧疚地说：“对不起宝贝，吓到你了。”

    Eduardo摇头，他没有那么蛮不讲理，只是醒来看不到Daniel这件事让他有一点不开心。

    Eduardo坐在床上吃饭，Daniel在旁边看他吃饭，时不时接过来心肝宝贝喂的一口。

    “dudu，你有看到我的手机和钱包吗？”

    像是没听到这话，Eduardo低下头继续吃饭，拿着汤匙的手抖了抖。

    这小骗子，Daniel眯着眼睛打量他，“结婚第一天就要查我的手机和私房钱了？”他故意逗Eduardo。

    “没有！我……”Eduardo想自己下床找，但酸软的腰肢动一下就疼，他只好指挥着Daniel去衣帽间的第二个柜子的最底层找到了一个保险箱。

    Daniel目瞪口呆。

    “昨晚你洗澡的时候藏的，”Eduardo慢吞吞的喝着果汁，看起来有那么点点心虚，“我怕你……怕你被我吓到了，把这个收起来，你就跑不掉了，外面的人我也都打过招呼，”他拿着纸巾擦擦嘴角，努力摆出一副非常有气势的模样，“我们已经结婚了，你别想逃……唔……”

    小少爷的霸气宣言还没发表完就被一个突如其来的吻打断，他象征性的挣扎了一小会就乖乖抱着Daniel的脖颈与他缠绵地接吻。

    而被他的王子判处无期徒刑的Daniel准备用一辈子的时间来证明，他有多爱Eduardo。

 

【End】

 

这篇也可以叫《暴宠甜心，爱神你别逃！》（什么乱七八糟的

想让花花穿着Victoria’s Secret挨操！！！！！（是的，文名就是依此起的


End file.
